deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloods/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. John Dillinger (by MonsterMovieguymeetsBenedictArnold) "Hey, John! John, wake up!" Nelson says to him. "Huh?" John asks them as he wakes up. "We're approaching the bank, like you said we would?" He tells John. "Right, right." he says remembering. They all get out of the car. "Hey, what's wrong with the bank?" Floyd asks as he points at the US Bank Logo. "I dunno. A bank's a bank." Clark replies. They enter the bank. One of the security guards ask "What's with the suit?" he asks Nelson. He takes out his Thompson and knocks the guard out. "Everyone on the ground, now!" Floyd says. "Open up the safe!" John demands. He points his gun at the owner. "Alright, alright." he says he gets his keys. He looks down at the keys and walks over to the door to unlock it. He slides the key in and unlocks the door. "Get the bags, we're in the safe!" John says smiling. Nelson goes outside to get the bags from the back of the car. He came back in and gave both John and Clark bags. They knocked the owner out and took the keys. They unlock every safe and take the money in each one. They put it in the bags and start to walk out the front door. They notice that their vehicle has been destroyed by the police. "Oh, sh*t! It's the police!" Floyd says. "Let's kill some cops!" Nelson says eagerly. They take out their guns and opens fire on them. "Alright, we move into that neighborhood over to our right." John says as he fires on to the police. They all start running and gunning over to the side to escape the cops. They start walking through an alley way with the bags on their backs. "Look over there!" Clark says to them. "Yo what up, brother!" An African American in red says to to another one wearing the same colors. They grab each others hands, start to embrace, and pat each others back. "Please, get out of our way." Floyd asks them. "What did you say to me?" the man asks Floyd. "Get out of the way." Floyd replies. "Say that to me again!" the man demands as he pulls out his Colt and turns it to the side. (1,2,3,4,5) and (1,2,3,4,5). "Get... out.... of.... the.... way!" Floyd says to him as he pulls out his Colt. He points at the head and pulls the trigger. (1,2,3,4,5) and (1,2,3,4). "You killed my brother, you motherf**king piece of sh*t!" the other one says angrily. He takes out his Colt and starts shooting at Floyd. (1, 2, 3, 4) and (1,2, 3, 4). A couple of gunshots are heard from behind and the man falls to the ground, dead. (1, 2, 3, 4) and (1, 2, 3). A man walks between them seeing that there are multiple bullet holes in the torso. "Hello, John." the man says to him. "Harry? Harry "Pete" Pierpoint?" John asks. "Yeah, that's me." He replies happily. "These Negros killed Floyd." John says as he points his pistol at the two dead bodies. "How about, we kill some more!" Harry says eagerly as he puts his B.A.R on his shoulder. 3 more red "Negros" come in from the end of the alleyway. Pointing their AK-47's at the group and opening fire on them. Everyone but Harry, take out their Thompsons and fire back. One of the Bloodz run out of cover and starts charging at them. Nelson spots him while he was shooting and points the barrel of his gun at him. (1, 2, 3,4) and (1 & 2). "Eat this, C*cksuckers!" One of them say as they throw a Pipebomb. They look at it and here a beeping. "Get the f**k away! Harry exclaims. Harry goes up to pick it up and throw it back but, it explodes in the process. (1, 2, 3) and (1 & 2). Clark throws his M1 Frag Grenade to have the Bloodz come out of hiding. "Oh Sh*t! Get out of the way!" One of them say as the both move out of cover. Each side opens fire but only one side remains. (1, 2, 3) and (1). "You look like Johnny Depp." the last Blood says. "Who?" John says as he pulls the trigger on his Colt. (1, 2, 3). Winner: John Dillinger Expert's Opinion Dillinger won due to his greater disciplined men, greater teamwork, and weaponry. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage